Many diagramming applications allow for the creation of a flowchart to illustrate a business process. Specific shapes are often used in the flowchart to identify various types of steps within the process. For example, a rectangle may identify an action step in the process, while a diamond represents a decision step in the process. To create a flowchart using a diagramming application, a user may add shapes to a flowchart through the use of shape insertion controls that exist on the drawing canvas. For example, in MICROSOFT OFFICE VISIO from MICROSOFT CORPORATION of Redmond, Wash., when a mouse cursor is hovered over an existing shape in a flowchart diagram, connection controls are displayed on the drawing canvas in proximity to the shape. If one of the connection controls is then selected, a new diagram shape of the default shape type is placed in the flowchart at the location indicated by the utilized connection control and a connector is inserted to connect the new shape to the existing shape. Similarly, if two adjacent shapes exist in the flowchart diagram, and the connection control of one shape indicating the direction of the adjacent shape is selected, a connector is inserted into the flowchart to connect the adjacent shapes.
Another method for adding shapes to a diagram involves the use of a mini-toolbar. When a mouse cursor is moved close to a connection control, a mini-toolbar may be displayed near the cursor on the drawing canvas, allowing the user to select from the various shape types available in the mini-toolbar. When the user selects one of the shape types, a diagram shape of that type is placed in the flowchart at the location indicated by the connection control and a connector is inserted connecting the new shape to the existing shape.
However, in these scenarios a user cannot be sure of what actual changes will be made to the flowchart diagram by selecting a connection control or shape type from the mini-toolbar until the operation is complete. If the outcome is not as expected, the user must use the undo functionality of the diagramming application to remove the inserted shape and/or connector and attempt the desired operation again, perhaps using another method. Because diagramming is often a rapid process, having to perform an operation multiple times may cause a decrease in efficiency.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is provided.